


No One Dies as Long as They're Remembered

by They_Remain_Alive_In_The_Chosen_One



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen, It gets kinda dark towards the end, also this is NOT a shipfic, just a warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/They_Remain_Alive_In_The_Chosen_One/pseuds/They_Remain_Alive_In_The_Chosen_One
Summary: Pearl learns something about her home she really didn't need or want to know.





	No One Dies as Long as They're Remembered

Pearl tilted the slender bone in her hands, peering at the lumpy ends. The human anatomy book she had flipped through at the library told her it was a femur, and that the strange writing on the rocks buried around it and the other bones was an ancient human language.

“Find anything yet, Marina?” Pearl asked. The two had been looking through books about human languages for what felt to Pearl like hours (but honestly couldn't have been more than thirty minutes) trying to find out what language the writing on the stone fragments was in.

“Not yet, Pearl,” Marina replied. “This one has the wrong symbols… it's labeled ‘Russian’...”

The two inklings were silent for several minutes before Pearl jumped out of her seat, slamming her hands on the table.

“This one had the right symbols! It's labeled ‘English’!”

Marina leaned over. “Let's see what it says!”

Pearl looked between the book’s guide to the alphabet and the notebook where she had written the unfamiliar letters from the rocks, and began to slowly sound out the words.

“Aiden… Bray… 1998 - 2066… A friend… to… all he… knew…”

Pearl looked up, her eyes wide. Marina stared back with an equal amount of horror.

Pearl’s home, the home she had known for much of her life, the place that had seemed so safe and innocent for years, was built upon a human graveyard.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came while I was watching my friend play splatoon 2. One of the maps at the time was Shellendorf Institute, and pearl said something about finding bones in her backyard, and Marina said something about how human bones are everywhere. My friend says that this suggested that pearls home might be on top of a graveyard, and thus, this fic was born.
> 
> If you notice anything that needs fixing, let me know!


End file.
